Percy returns home
by thegirlwiththetrident
Summary: Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth Fanfic. Percy returns to Camp Half-Blood after Calypso's island but he's weaker than he thought. It's only slightly different from the actual book a bit more dramatic. Percabeth features. It's my first try at this, so please be nice. Disclaime: I don't own any of the characters or anything! That's the work of the brilliant Rick Riordan.
1. Chapter 1: I return home

Chapter Thirteen – I return home.

Percy's POV

What felt like hours later, I could finally see the shore of Long Island in the distance. It was good timing, because with every mile I'd sailed away from Calypso's island, I'd started to feel weaker and weaker. Maybe it had only been the magic of the island keeping me alive, I don't know, but I did know that I needed to get to Camp, and quick.  
When the raft washed onto the sand, I crawled off and barely managed to stand. I felt so weak, as if I'd only just made the volcano explode. My feet felt as heavy as lead as I staggered to the cabins. They were all empty. Neither could I see anyone at the Pavilion, the climbing wall, the fields or anywhere else. Only when I looked towards the amphitheatre, did I see smoke rising. What were they doing?  
From a distance I could hear Chiron's voice. "We must assume that Percy Jackson is...dead. It is a deep sorrow for all of us, as he was a great hero. I have asked his best friend to do the final honours." I was now close enough to see the scene, the whole camp standing around the flames, and Annabeth burning a long green silk burial cloth, with a trident embroidered on it, my shroud.  
Then, with tears in her stormy grey eyes, Annabeth turned towards the crowd. I felt like the sun was shining again, seeing her there. "Percy was my best friend." she said, her voice broken "He was brave and loyal, and he valued friendship over anything else. I wish he could still be here. He died to save me and I -" But just then she broke off, having spotted me. She gasped and rushed towards me, just as my legs gave way. "Percy!" she cried, catching me before my face hit the ground. My vision was almost black, but I could see Annabeth's face above me, her eyes concerned but unbelievably happy. "You're alive" she chocked, fresh tears running down her cheeks. "Annabeth" was all I managed to get out, before my vision went dark.

Annabeth's POV – third person

When she saw Percy standing there, dark hair and sea-green eyes, Annabeth felt like the world had stopped moving. He was alive. That was all she could think, as she started towards him, her body yearning to hold him, just to make sure he was really there. But as she got nearer she saw how pale he looked, how thin and weak he was. Just before she could reach him, he started to fall and his face would have hit the ground if she hadn't caught him. Gently, she lowered him onto the ground, sending a silent prayer of thanks to whichever god had brought him back to her. "You're alive" she said, starting to cry again. But this time they were tears of joy. "Annabeth" Percy croaked before he went limp.  
"Quick!" Annabeth yelled, looking around at the crowd. "I need a healer!"  
Already there were a few Apollo kids running towards her, carrying a stretcher. They lifted Percy onto it and ran towards the Big House. Annabeth was right by their side, talking to Percy, even if he couldn't hear her. "Listen to me, Seaweed Brain! Don't you dare die on me now, not when I've only just got you back! I need you, you hear me! So don't you dare leave." Anger and fear took turns in flushing through Annabeth and she could barely keep herself from starting to shout again. The healers were holding their hands over Percy's limp body, murmuring incomprehensible lines. Their faces looked strained and one of them looked very anxious as she inserted another square of ambrosia into Percy's mouth. Annabeth knew that too much of it would kill Percy just as easily as anything else would. "He's completely drained of power" the one who was holding the ambrosia, a girl named Katie, told her. "Is he going to be ok?" Annabeth asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. "I...I don't know" Katie said honestly, a scared look in her eyes. "We'll just have to wait any see. We've done everything we can." The other Apollo kids had stopped their whispers now, and looked drained themselves. They each took a little bit of ambrosia and then, with a few encouraging and some fearful looks, they left Percy and Annabeth alone. Hours passed and all Annabeth could do was watch Percy, who's breathing was shallow, but at least constant. He didn't move, and he didn't gain any colour. Annabeth had never been so scared in her life. This was almost worse as if Percy had stayed gone. At least then, Annabeth had still been able to hope that he wasn't dead, that he was out there somewhere, lost maybe, but at least still _alive_. And now, she might lose him for good. "Please Percy" she whispered, as dawn light started to flood into the room. She hadn't even noticed the night. "Please, wake up. I need you, Seaweed Brain. More than you think. I just couldn't live without you. I...I think I love you." That last bit had come out without her meaning it to, but Annabeth knew it was true. As infuriating as he was, and as much as she still cared about the now-evil Luke, she knew that she loved Percy Jackson.  
Suddenly, Percy stirred. His eyes slowly opened, showing their sea-green colour. Annabeth had never seen anything that made her happier. Percy smiled, faintly but definitely. He was still weak, Annabeth could see that, but she knew, now, that he'd made it through. Then, he opened his mouth, about to say something.  
"Annabeth."


	2. Chapter 2: A Misunderstanding

**Hi all, so this is chapter two of my **_**return home**_** story! I wasn't actually going to prolong it but this came to me, so I did anyway. I'll update one more time, before moving on to some other stories, so I really hope you enjoy this! Please Review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything, they are Rick Riordan's**

**~thegirlwiththetrident  
**  
Chapter 2: A Misunderstanding

Percy's POV

Ugh. I felt like a pile of centaur's poo. No, actually I felt like I'd been a fruit, got trampled, eaten and then turned out as a pile of centaur's poo. My whole body hurt, and I barely remembered the last few hours. I'd passed in and out of consciousness, never sure of where I was and if what I was hearing was real or not. Once I'd been able to open my eyes a fraction, the most movement I could muster and I'd seen Annabeth sitting by my side, tears glistening in her eyes, making them look like silver pools. I'd wanted to comfort her, but already sleep tugged me back into its strong embrace.  
Then later, I'd heard her voice, saying "I think I love you" but I was almost sure that had been a dream. I knew Annabeth still cared about that idiot Luke, even if I couldn't understand it.  
Anyway, now I felt a little stronger. A strong little pile of centaur poo. Great. I managed to pry my eyes open, and there she was, still right by my side. It was the best thing to see when I woke up, and I was thankful for it. "Annabeth" I said, and her face broke into a huge smile, making her brighter than the sun.  
"Oh, Percy! I'm so glad you're awake." she told me, taking my hand. But there was something I'd just remembered, something I knew I had to do if we were to stop Kronos from reaching Camp Half-Blood. "Annabeth" I said, seriously. "I need you to do something for me"  
Her face looked guarded all of a sudden. "What?" With a lot of effort, I sat up. A jab of pain shot through my stomach and I groaned. Annabeth looked concerned, but I continued, quickly. "I need you to get Rachel here, please. I need to talk to her." As I had thought, Annabeth's face turned stony almost immediately. "Why?" she said, her voice too even.  
"I'll tell you later. Please just find her and bring her here, ok?" I thought for a second she was going to punch me, but instead she nodded tightly, got up and stalked out, not looking back. Sighing, I sank back into the pillows. Annabeth didn't like Rachel and I knew it, but I really needed to talk to her. It might just save all our lives.

Annabeth's POV third person

Gods, that stupid, drooling clump of seaweed! She was so angry, she almost forgot to be hurt. How could he ask her to get that, that _mortal _Rachel Elizabeth Dare for him? If he wanted some time alone with that girl, he could just go ahead and get her himself. Annabeth stomped towards the stables, saddled a pegasus and started to fly off to Manhattan.  
The fresh wind helped her cool down. She knew she was acting irrationally, but she just couldn't help it. Whenever somebody, well, whenever Percy mentioned the Dare girl, Annabeth instantly felt jealous. And now, after her realisation last night it all made sense. The way Percy talked about Rachel, or the way he acted when she was around, it just made Annabeth angry. He was lighter, more like his old self when the red-haired wonder was around, and sometimes Annabeth had seen him look at Rachel with a strange expression in his eyes, as if he was wondering _what if_.  
Not that she'd seen them together very often, only three times. Once, when Percy managed (again) to blow up some monsters in a school, once when they'd gone to visit Sally, Percy's mum, and once just before the Labyrinth, when Rachel had come to visit Percy at camp, to talk to him. Yes, she had actually been inside the camp, the only mortal Annabeth had ever known to do so. She hadn't asked Percy what Rachel had wanted to talk about, but afterwards, Percy had seemed very thoughtful. And now, he wanted Annabeth to find her, for some stupid mysterious reason. It was only good Percy had still looked so weak, otherwise Annabeth would have just punched him and be done with it.  
Suddenly, she broke through some clouds and saw the Manhattan skyline in the distance. Somewhere down there, was the person Annabeth wanted to see least in the world and the same one she had to find.


	3. Chapter 3: Continued

**Hello, thanks for following this to whoever is following this! I'll be wrapping it up with this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed my dramatisation of Percy's return to Camp! If you liked this story, please review and also watch out for my new and longer Heroes of Olympus Fanfic that I'll be posting soon!  
Lots of love  
~thegirlwiththetrident**

Chapter 3: Continued

Annabeth's POV- third person

After she had searched Manhattan for what felt like ages and was about to give up, Annabeth finally spotted a fire-headed girl sitting in a café at the corner. She couldn't believe her luck. Was this Rachel? She edged closer. Yes! Finally. Annabeth felt half relieved and half annoyed at having finally found the Dare girl. Now all she needed to do was get her to camp and then she could go hit something. "Rachel" Annabeth said as she walked up to her. Rachel looked up, seemingly surprised to see Annabeth standing there, probably looking dishevelled and tired from her night of watching over Seaweed Brain. Rachel on the contrary, looked really well. Her hair was tied back and she was wearing a blue jumper which looked really nice on her, and some black trousers. "Hey, Annabeth" Rachel said, smiling. She didn't seem to realise Annabeth didn't like her, and if she did, she didn't let anything on. "What's up?" Rachel sounded so light, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Annabeth could sort of understand why Percy behaved differently around her. She was simply...uncomplicated.  
"Rachel, I need you to come with me to Camp" Annabeth said, then, with some difficulty, added "Please." "Why?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide. Mortals didn't usually get invited to Camp and Rachel knew it. "Because" Annabeth tried to stop herself from sounding angry "Because Percy needs to talk to you." "Why didn't he come then?" Rachel asked, confused. "He- He's not well. He got injured and he barely-" Annabeth broke off, not wanting to get herself worked up again. "Please come." she said. "It's important." "Okay" Rachel agreed, looking at Annabeth with a somewhat concerned expression. She packed her stuff into her bag, left some change on the table for the waiter and followed Annabeth outside. "Er- how are we getting there?" Rachel started to ask, but just then the pegasus landed next to them, neighing softly. "Hey there boy" Annabeth murmured. "Think you can take the both of us back to Camp?" The horse tossed its head as if to say _Oh please _and waited for them to get on. They did, and a few minutes later they were up in the clouds, racing back towards Long Island at top speed. Neither Rachel nor Annabeth said anything, as they made their way back.  
After a while, they could see Half-Blood Hill in the distance, the golden fleece gleaming in the sunlight. "Hold on" Annabeth told Rachel and they landed outside of the Big House.  
"This way." Annabeth showed Rachel to where Percy was still lying in bed, looking a bit better than when Annabeth had left him. Seeing him made her heart beat pick up, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw his eyes twinkle as he took in the pair of them. "Percy!" Rachel cried, rushing to his side. (Annabeth suppressed the urge to trip her) "What happened to you?" "Long story" Percy told her. "Listen, Rachel I need to ask you something.."  
Annabeth decided she didn't want to hear this. If Percy's near death experience had made him want to ask Rachel out, that wasn't something she could change. But she damn sure wasn't going to hang around to watch it happen. "Annabeth, where're you going?" Percy asked, as she turned to the door. "I" she was angry at Percy for being so dumb. Didn't he get she didn't want to hear this? "I thought I'd give you guys some privacy." she said, her teeth clenched. But Percy suddenly seemed to understand the whole situation. "Annabeth," he murmured, his voice suddenly so tender it made her heart twinge "I want to ask Rachel to guide us through the Labyrinth. That's the only way we can get through! That's what I wanted to ask her, not-" He broke off, realising Rachel was still in the room, looking slightly let down. "Rachel, would you?" he asked her directly now. She considered him and then nodded. "It'll be dangerous" he warned, but Rachel just laughed. "Everything's dangerous with you, Percy Jackson. Count me in." she looked at Annabeth and Percy, with only a hint of a frown. "And maybe_ I_ should be the one giving _you _guys some privacy." And then she left, her red hair swinging behind her.  
There was an awkward silence. "So..." Percy said, but before he could get anything more out, Annabeth had walked over to his bed, kissed him, and then turned around and left too, leaving Percy with an astounded expression on his face.  
Annabeth laughed, as she walked to her cabin. Maybe there was some hope for a friendship with Rachel after all. And maybe, just maybe, there was some hope for Seaweed Brain and herself as well.


End file.
